Soulmate?
by Hikaru-1989
Summary: Athrun needs a sister, Kira a playboy? Cagalli wants to be rich again! Lacus wants love? What's going on? will Athrun get a sister? Will Kira be a playboy forever? Read to Know the whole story!


**Soul mate**

_Chapter 1: wishes for a sister?_

"_Please Athrun." An old lady said as she lied on a white bed in a white room with all the machines around her, trying to sustain her life._

"_Find your sister. I want to see her…just once…I need to forgive them." Said the lady as she gripped tightly on a navy blued haired boy's hand._

"I'll find her and bring her to you, grandma!" said Athrun as he covered her hand up, ensuring her that he would keep his promise.

"Find her…" said the old lady.

"Athrun-sama." A short red-haired girl came into a room. The room was huge. It had its own toilet, living room and an office. Well, practically is an office.

"Yes?" Athrun asked from behind the screen typing some documents in a fast speed.

"Athrun-sama. You'll need to leave for Kyoto to see the hotel there at 3 in the afternoon tomorrow." Said the lady.

"I've got it, Lunamaria." Said Athrun as he pulled his face out from the monitor, showing his beautiful emerald green eyes. "Luna. Is there any news yet?"

"No, Athrun-sama. There is no news about your sister yet." Said Lunamaria as her locks covered her eyes. "I know you'd trusted me. But to find someone you'd no contact for the last 26 years isn't easy."

"I know. But please to try. I need to find her for my grandma." Said Athrun as he gave a small smile to Luna.

"I will." Said Luna as she bowed and left the room. "And Athrun-sama! You'd a meeting at Kyoto 6pm!"

"Thanks!"

"How am I supposed to find a sister who I had not seen for 26 years? And all I got is a black and white photo of her when she is 5." Said Athrun as he ruffed his hair and pulled out his drawer revealing a photo in black and white with three people. There was a beautiful lady on the center sitting on a chair while a little girl was sitting on her lap. A man was standing behind the chair. All three was smiling very happily.

"Man…where are you?" said Athrun as he sighed.

* * *

**At Kyoto…**

"Cagalli!" called a man with tanned skin and was wearing a nice suit.

"I know! I'll find a way to get our customers to get aboard the plane on time." Said a blond-haired lady as she looked through her PDA.

"But!" said the man.

"Shut up! Kisaka. Get them on the bus. I'll be running to the airport now to stop the plane no matter what." Said Cagalli as she prepared to run.

"What! Run? We've only 30 minutes left. And if you run there, it will be around 2 hours cause taking the bus there is 45 minutes." Said Kisaka as he was worried that Cagalli will be injured and the customers would get angry.

"No worries!" said Cagalli. "I'll make it!" said Cagalli as she runs off. "Get them on to the bus and start driving."

"But!" objected Kisaka but it was too late. Cagalli had run off. 'guess I've no choice but follow her orders.' Thought Kisaka as he sighed.

* * *

Cagalli's POV

I'm Cagalli. Cagalli Yula. I'm a tour guide who is now running from the hotel towards the airport now, trying to stop a plane from flying off because! My customers woke up late! Stupid them! How dare them! Anyway, I'm busy now! Running and running! This job is tough. And the guy just now is my bus driver, Kisaka. Nagy as always.

* * *

Normal POV

Cagalli had reached the airport within 15 minutes and rushed to the gate to stop the plane. However, the guards stopped her.

"Hold on a minute, lady!" said one of the guards.

"Yes?" asked Cagalli, panting.

"Why are you asking us to stop the plane?"

'look like I've got to use my tricks again or else it won't work.' Thought Cagalli as her locks covered her eyes.

"I've got to stop him. that man who I loved! The one I've always waited." Said Cagalli as she drop onto the ground all of the sudden and break into tears.

"Huh?" the guards raised their eyebrows.

"Please let me see him. I need to see him. I need to see him just once more!" cried Cagalli.

The guards looked at one another and squatted down to listen to Cagalli's story.

"You see. We were at first engaged by family's order. But after which, when we met for the first time, it was love at first sight. We were full of happiness with one another's accompany. We were ready for marriage any time. However, before we've even gone through the wedding, his ex-girlfriend appeared and said she was pregnant with his child. Therefore in order not to make me sad, he purposely made me hated him." said Cagalli as she used her hands and covered her face and started crying.

"Now that I know the truth, I need to see him and tell him that I'll forgive him and will wait for him forever. Please let me see him," cried Cagalli as she cried more. More and more people were surrounding her now, listening to her story and sympathized her. They begged the guards to let her in to see her lover the last time. The guards were touched by her story too.

"Sorry but JPN 9821's flight has to wait. It's an emergency." Said a guard over his walkie.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" said Cagalli as she continued to cry. "Thank you!"

* * *

**In the plane….**

"Dear?" Cagalli called as she looked around the seats. She grabbed a man with black beautiful hair who had just fallen asleep in his seat. He was startled when he was suddenly awaked by Cagalli's rough grip.

"No. You're not!" said Cagalli as she let the man go. The man was still shocked and looked at her.

"Dear! Where are you?" Cagalli continued to call. Every passengers were looking at her in awe and curious.

"What's the girl doing?" whispered an middle-aged lady who had long black hair with beautiful green eyes to an another lady beside her.

"Who is she looking for?"

Many whispers were formed. Cagalli ignored it and continued to find her 'dear'. Soon she reached a seat where a navy blued haired man with emerald greens eyes sat.

"Dear?" Cagalli looked at him.

"Huh?" the guy replied.

"Oh! Dear, where are you?" she called as she fall onto the ground and started crying out loud.

"Dear! Where aren't you here? I can't see you at all. Where are you?" Cagalli continued to cry and all of the sudden, she fainted. Fake faint of course.

Athrun continued to look at her confused.

"I'm very sorry sir. I'll get her off now so as to get the plane going." Apologized the guard as he carried her out on his back.

"It's okay." Said Athrun, as he looked concerned at the girl.

Cagalli was worried if her tourists had arrived onto the flight. As the guard piggybacked her out, she opened her eyes slightly to look around. And there they are. Finding their seats.

Yes! They made it! Thought Cagalli as she quickly went back to the fainted state.

* * *

Back to Athrun…

"That girl…she's so weird." He said to himself.

After a flight of 3 hours back to Kyoto, he sighed in relieve as soon as he saw his friends. A silver haired man with blue eyes, a green haired man with green eyes, was waving at his direction and a tanned man with blond hair. He quickly walked towards them, smiling slightly.

"Thanks for coming to pick me up guys." Said Athrun as the tanned guy hit on Athrun's right shoulder and the silver haired guy glared at him.

"NO problem, Athrun." Said the green haired man.

"Thank you, Nicol. Ouch! That hurts, Dereka. And Yzak, quit staring!" said Athrun as he smiled at them.

"It's not our choice of coming here. It was Madam Yamato ordered us." Said Yzak as Dereka made a phone call.

"Huh?" Athrun was curious.

"Hello? Yes, he's back. Hold on a minute." Said Dereka before he passed the phone to Athrun. Athrun gulped as he held the phone.

"Athrun? Is that you?" asked Madam Yamato.

"Yes, Auntie?"

"Athrun, have you seen Kira when you were in Kyoto?"

"No…"

"Hmmm… I've got reports saying that he had returned back to Japan and had went to Kyoto." Said Mrs. Yamato.

"I thought he was to be in Italy still touring around the world." Said Athrun as he passed his bags to Nicol.

"It's okay then. If there is any news to him, inform me right away."

"Sure Auntie." And that, Athrun hang up the phone, gripping the phone tightly. "Where's Kira again?"

* * *

"It feels so good to be back in Japan again!" a man with brown hair, wearing sunglasses over his face. (A/N: stylish sunglasses! Not those old kind!) He was driving his white sport car.

"Ah! I wonder how's Athrun been?" he said as he took out his hand-phone and started to press a number. "Ah! I'll call him later. That workaholic must be working his way to death." He said as he laughed.

"Well let's go around Kyoto first before finding Athrun!" and he sped off in his car.

* * *

"Stupid!" Cagalli shouted. "Made me have to lie to those kind-hearted souls."

She was now currently in the bus Kisaka was driving in now. They were on their way back home after work.

"How I wish to be like in the past, just being a big missy! If it wasn't for the Seirans who gobbled up my dad's properties right after his death!"

"But they did get their retribution, Cagalli!" said Kisaka calmly. "They went bankrupt after they played with the stocks."

"Serve them right!" said Cagalli as she smiled. "Kisaka! Stop me right at the next junction. I want to go to the park for a little while."

"Sure. But do be careful!" said Kisaka.

"I will!"

* * *

"Wow! Look at the number of visitors! Most of them seem to come from Korea. And there are some who seems to come from the states!" said a man with brown hair and purple eyes.

"My trip to Italy ended a little early. If it wasn't for that chief, I guess I would have stayed longer. He caught me with his wife, well almost! I had to give a run."

"The Kyoto park!" said Cagalli as she looked around. Then all of the sudden, a man accidentally hit her on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Cagalli shouted.

"I'm sorry!" said the man with brown hair and purple hair.

"Wait a minute! Do you really hitting a lady after which apologize is just enough?"

"Huh?"

"You should ask the lady if she's all right or something! Stupid!" said Cagalli as she walks off or should I say, stomp off.

"What's with that girl?" the man wondered and laughed.

**A/N: Okay! I know it's not good to start a story without giving an ending for another first. But this idea popped up to me. Anyway! I'm in a rush now!**

**So whatever you do! Please REVIEW this story! I need to know if I should continue it or delete it!**

**Hikaru1989**


End file.
